I Don't Think I Matter
by Gleek4Life216
Summary: Blaine is broken. He doesn't care about his life anymore and he throws himself around without a care in the world. But everything changes when he meets Kurt, a boy unlike anyone Blaine has ever met. Will Kurt be able to heal Blaine before it's too late?
1. Don't Let Me Get Me

**A/N: Greetings everyone! I want to say thank you all for your lovely support of my previous fic: Bad Boys Must Be Punished. It means so much to me! I hope you guys will like this one! **

**Couples of things:**

**1****st****: This fic is rated M, so if you are offended by sexual situations, cursing and boy on boy action, please read something else. **

**2****nd****: There will be a lot of sex in this but I am also going for a plot so please be aware of that. **

**3****rd****: This is a Klaine fic but that doesn't necessarily mean that Klaine will even be a couple at all just that they interact. **

**For My Story: **

**-Kurt and Blaine haven't met yet. **

**-Sebastian is a senior at Dalton and has always been there. **

**-Dalton is a boarding school. **

**-This fic takes place around Furt (right before Kurt transfers.) However, Kurt never visited Dalton and didn't meet Blaine in my story. **

**-This fic is written all in Blaine's perspective. **

****And with that, I'm all done. I hope you guys like this story. I will take requests for any characters you would like to see in this fic. Okay, here we go…..**

Whenever I wake up in the morning, I honestly just don't see the point. I

mean life is just all the same and I just don't feel like I'm worth much. I don't mean

to complain. I have it pretty good. I'm at Dalton, one of the best schools in all of Ohio

and my parents are loaded. On the surface, you may see me and think that I'm

always happy and that I'm perfectly fine but I promise you it's not the case.

There goes my alarm. It honestly feels way too early. My roommate, Jeff

is already in the shower. I rolled out of bed, and set my uniform on my bed. A lot of

the guys here complained about the uniforms but I really love mine especially the

blazer. After I had my uniform all set, Jeff walked out of the shower. He's been really

quiet recently and we've hardly talked to each other at all anymore. I quickly

stripped out of my pajamas and got into the shower. I've always felt a little

subconscious about my body. I don't feel muscular enough and I'm worried that I

have a small dick. I've never told anyone this but I actually really don't like the way

I look. I wish my eyebrows weren't so big and I wasn't so short.

The next few minutes went by really quick. I got dressed, grabbed my books

and I headed to class. My first class was French. I've honestly stopped caring about

school. I am smart and I do fine but I never pay attention in class. I was about to

doze off when my phone buzzed. When I knew my teacher wasn't looking, I looked

down at my phone and saw a text.

**Nick Duval: Are you okay? **

I looked behind me where I knew Nick was sitting and I typed out a rely.

**Me:** **I'm fine. How are you? **

It only took a few minutes for Nick to reply.

**Nick Duval: Don't lie to me, Blaine. You haven't been yourself these past few days. What's going on? You know you can trust me. **

** Me: I said everything's fine. **

And with that, I turned off my phone. I really do like Nick and I do trust him'

but I don't want him to know what's wrong with me. He wouldn't understand.

The day went by painfully slow but finally it ended, and now I was off to the

Warblers for practice. I sat on one of the sofas by myself. I really just wanted to go

to bed and sleep. I groaned when I saw Nick approach me and sit next to me.

"Why did you ignore my text?" Nick asked.

"I turned off my phone." I replied.

Nick nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Why? We always text each other during French."

I stood up.

"I just wasn't in the mood."

I walked away from him and sat in one of the chairs. Nick walked over to me.

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm telling the guidance counselor."

I rolled my eyes. Our guidance counselor was ridiculous, to say the least.

He was obsessed with all of us kids and trying to fix our problems. It was really

annoying.

"Why do you have to be so nosy? Can't you just leave me alone?" I snapped.

Nick looked into my eyes and I could see how sad he was. I didn't mean for

that to sound so harsh.

"Fine, Blaine. Don't tell me what's wrong. Just forget it. But don't you dare

ever say that no one cares about you because I do and I really tried to be there for

you but you always push me away. If you wanna be so alone, then fine. I won't

bother you anymore."

I watched as Nick walked away to talk to Jeff. I sat down and covered my

face with my arms. I can't believe how much I suck. I'm a shitty friend and a

complete dick. Nick just wanted to be there for me. Why did I keep pushing him

away? I was interrupted from my thoughts when the door opened. There he was,

the one and only Sebastian Smythe. He was pretty tall for his age, had dark brown

eyes, and very pale skin. His dick always looked huge in his pants, all of the guys

knew he was packing down there. Sebastian is the only senior in the group and

he won't ever let you forget it. He's practically royalty around here. If you're his

friend, you're popular, and if you're not his friend, well he will destroy you. He is

also incredibly promiscuous. He fucked about every boy in this school. Oh yeah?

Another thing. Almost everybody at this school is gay. It's not a gay school but

it's one of the few safe schools in Ohio for gay boys to attend. Naturally, a lot of us

gays go here. Sebastian is gay but he isn't insecure in the slightest about it. He

always boasts about how much ass he got. He's really arrogant and perverted.

Sebastian walked past all of the boys and sat at the table in the center. Wes

Montgomery sat to his left and Trent Davis sat to his right. Sebastian grabbed a

mallet and slammed it against the table.

"Everyone sit down." Sebastian said.

Everyone did so.

"Excellent, first item on the agenda. Sectionals is next week and I think we

can all agree that the number we have picked is not going to give us a chance in hell

to win."

"But it's one of my favorite songs." Jeff protested.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't say that you could talk." Sebastian said curtly.

Jeff immediately bowed his head in shame.

"The number is out. Now, I have taken the liberty of selecting some current

top '40s songs that I think the Warblers would hit out of the park. I think we'll vote

on which one we want to perform. So here are the choices. The One that Got Away

by Katy Perry, Good Feeling by Flo Rida or We Found Love by Rihanna."

Trent and Wes went around the room and collected several slips of paper

with all of the Warbler's votes.

"It looks as though we will be doing The One That Got Away at Sectionals!

I think we can do We Found Love also. Well I'll sing lead for both. Mario, get to

composing!"

Mario, a young boy with long brown hair immediately nodded and left the

room.

"Very well, as a treat we'll end practice early for the weekend. But we have

double practice all next week. Don't forget! I'll see you all later."

And with that, Sebastian left the room. All of the other boys quickly left the

room until I was left alone. I wasn't alone for long though. David had come back

down and he was smirking at me.

"Hey there, babe." He said.

"Hi David." I replied.

David had dark skin with bright blue eyes. He was almost as tall as me but

he made up for it in his muscle mass. He was really ripped.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm probably just going to get to bed."

I tried to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Why don't I join you?"

"I'm really not in the mood today, David."

"Not in the mood to fuck, Anderson? What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Then why are you resisting a good fucking?"

I'll always remember that moment in my life. That was the moment where I

honestly just didn't give a shit anymore. I fucking love guys. I love everything about

them. I love dick and I love ass. I love having sex, it feels amazing. Why would I

deprive myself of a basic human survival need?

"I'm not resisting. I'm in. My place or yours?" I asked.

"Mine. My roommate is away for the weekend."

I walked with David up to his room. Once David opened up the door and

closed it, he attacked my lips with his own. He circled his tongue around my lips

demanding entrance. When I opened my mouth, David stuck his tongue inside and

soon we were French kissing each other. David sat on the bed and stared at me.

"Strip!" He commanded.

I did as he said, taking off my clothes one at a time. I was hoping that David

would like what he saw. I know if I was him, I wouldn't be interested in me. It didn't

seem David felt the same way I did because he was drooling. While I danced around

the room, he started jerking himself off, watching my ass in particular. David

opened one of his drawers and found the lubricant. He squirted some onto his

fingers and then stuck his index finger into my asshole. I tensed up for a moment

before relaxing. I wasn't a virgin but I hadn't had sex in a while. I took deep breaths

as David added another finger and then another, stretching my ass out. I was on

my hands and knees spread out doggy style on his bed. David lined up his cock with

my ass and I helped lead his cock into my ass before David started thrusting hard.

David was yelling obscenities at me and calling me a slut and a whore. I didn't like to

be called that but I didn't want to tell him that. The sex was feeling good but I just

feel so empty inside. David was known to not last very long and sure enough, David

shot his cum inside of me pretty quickly. He slowly slid his cock out of my ass and

smiled at me.

"Good lay, Blaine." David said with a smile.

"Aren't you gonna help me finish off?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I have to get going. Another time."

And with that, David walked out of his own room, leaving me alone. I stayed

naked and I thought about a hot guy with a ripped chest, a huge cock and a well

sculptured ass, I imagined him fucking my ass and grabbing at my cock. It didn't take

me long to cum. As I cleaned myself up, I wondered if I would ever find a guy like the

one I just had in my fantasy.


	2. Sexy Ugly

I don't want to seem like I'm suicidal or anything but I just really don't want

to be alive anymore. I just feel so empty and hardly alive. Almost like I'm a ghost of

myself. I really loved the weekend because it gave me a chance to just rest in bed.

Jeff always left the room so I always had it to myself. Sometimes, I would just look at

random websites, but today I was really horny so I figured I'd watch some porn. Just

as I took my pants off, I heard someone knock at the door.

"I'm busy." I said.

"Doing what?"

"Just go away." I said.

I couldn't recognize who the voice belonged to. It almost sounded like a girl

but that couldn't be possible. I heard whoever it was walk away and I then put on

my headphones and found a hot video and started jerking away. Masturbating was

one of the view things I did which actually made me feel alive inside. It didn't take

me very long to cum but I found myself focusing more on this dream guy then I did

about the porn I was watching. I don't know who this boy was but he made me cum

harder than I ever have before. I cleaned myself off and then walked downstairs into

the senior commons. I saw Nick there, sitting by himself. I decided that I wanted to

make things right with him so I walked over to him.

"Hi Nick." I said.

Nick turned to me and then turned away.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for how I acted. I was a dick and I'm really

sorry."

Nick then looked at me and smiled.

"I was just concerned about you, you know."

I nodded.

"I know. I'm just not ready to talk about it."

Nick smiled and then rested his hand on mine.

"I get it. I'm here though if you need me."

"I know."

Nick then stood up.

"I'm so excited to be a senior. I'm gonna rule this place."

I stood up as well.

"It'll be nice. It'll be great not to have Sebastian around anymore."

Nick then looked into my eyes and I blushed.

"I never noticed how gorgeous you are, Blaine."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

Nick leaned closer to me and I could smell his breath. He then put his right

hand on my cheek.

"Can you kiss me?" I asked.

I don't want you to think that I'm needy or desperate but I really wanted to

feel loved and Nick was looking at me in a way in which made me feel loved so I

really wanted him to kiss me. Nick pulled away and smiled.

"He's all yours." Nick said.

I was incredibly confused until Sebastian walked in.

"Thank you, Nick." Sebastian said.

"You're welcome." Nick replied.

Nick smiled at me and then left the room.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I had Nick talk to you, so you'd get nice and vulnerable and then after that,

I'm here to do the dirty work."

"Why the elaborate planning?" I asked.

Sebastian smirked.

"I knew you'd be a little tougher for me to get to since you've said no a lot but

I know that when you're vulnerable, you won't resist me."

"I'm not gonna resist. Fuck me." I said.

Sebastian smiled at me before grabbing my hand and taking me out of the

Senior commons and into his bedroom. Sebastian had a single room. He closed the

door and then turned to me.

"Strip." He commanded.

I was used to this kind of thing so I quickly took off all of my clothes.

Sebastian licked his lips and then barked at me to dance for him. I felt a little silly for

doing that but Sebastian was jerking himself off while watching so at least he

thought I was hot. Sebastian then took off all of his clothes.

"Suck my dick."

I'm not gonna lie. Sebastian is hot. He's every boy's wet dream around here.

I'll admit that I've secretly always wanted to have him fuck me although I'm not

proud of myself for wanting to. As I tasted Sebastian's dick in my mouth and licked

around, it made me realize that Sebastian had an amazing, tasty cock but also that

he seriously was a dick and that his dick was the only good part about him. I had

trouble swallowing his whole cock so I stopped at half-length but Sebastian wasn't

having that. He grabbed my head and forced me to swallow his whole length which

was hard for me.

"I know you can take it." He said.

He was slamming his dick so far down my throat, that I thought I might

throw up. After a while, he finally pulled out and then turned me around.

"I've made a decision, Blaine." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"From now on, you're my bitch. You do as I say when I say it. Got it?"

"I don't know how I feel about that."

Sebastian then spanked my ass as hard as he could, which really hurt.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I said that's fine." I replied.

"That's more like it."

Sebastian then spanked me again but lighter this time. I didn't know what

being Sebastian's bitch meant but I didn't want my ass to be red.

"Oh." I groaned.

Without any warning, I felt Sebastian's dick enter my ass.

"Take it, bitch. Don't complain." He snapped.

I tried to hold back tears as he entered me. Without lube, it really hurt. I felt

my ass try to accept his dick and after a while, it started to feel a bit better. I stared

at Sebastian's wall which had pictures of shirtless Abercrombie models. I didn't

move much, I just was on my hands and knees on Sebastian's bed accepting his dick.

It felt kind of good but I honestly just wanted to get it over with. It wasn't romantic

or beautiful and Sebastian didn't care about me at all. He never touched my dick or

kissed me. It seemed meaningless to me as sex always did. Shortly after, Sebastian

came in my ass. He quickly pulled out which hurt pretty bad. I turned to face him.

"Very good, bitch. I'll be up later to fuck you again. Also, you put out for me

whenever I say. And you can't have sex with somebody unless I say you can. Work

better on sucking my dick too. You need improvement. Later, bitch."

And with that, he slammed the door and left. I quickly put on my clothes and

then walked out of his room. I went back to my own room and put on the bath. I

stripped again and then got into the water. And then, I just remember crying. I didn't

make a sound but tears were falling down my face. I felt like nothing but a cheap

whore. Sebastian was gonna use me and I couldn't do a thing to stop him. Why was

I so weak? Why didn't I have confidence in myself? How did I become this person?

As I fell into the water, I thought once again about drowning myself. No one would

care if I was gone. But I lifted my head up out of the water. Not today, Blaine.


	3. Hot for Hummel

A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't post this sooner! I've been rather busy! Anyway, new chapter!

Sunday was always deserted at Dalton. The Warblers always went to church

but I refused to go to church. God hated me since I was gay and so did all of the

Christians. I wouldn't step foot in a church ever again. So I stayed in bed and just

let my thoughts drift. After a while, I decided to go to the Senior Commons. I don't

know why, it was just a feeling. I put on some sweats and went down there. I just

sat on one of the sofas and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, I heard someone at

the door.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around. Holy hell. I didn't know who this boy was but he had the

most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is this the Senior Commons?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Are you new?" I asked.

He blushed. Damn he was cute.

"Do I make it that obvious?"

"Well, most people know where the commons are. It's where the Warblers

have practice."

"Who are the Warblers?"

"You really are new. The Warblers are our school's glee club."

"Oh, I see."

He walked closer to me. Oh god. What's happening to my heart?

"My name's Blaine." I said.

"Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you."

"So did you transfer schools? You don't look like a freshmen."

"I'm a junior actually and yes, I did just transfer. I was in our school's glee

club and I got picked on a lot."

"That won't happen here. We have a no tolerance rule for bullying."

Kurt looked like he was about to say something when a man walked in.

"Kurt, why did you leave? We still have three suitcases to unpack. Why did

you have to pack your whole room?"

"I'll be there in a second, Dad." Kurt said.

"Oh, I see. You're flirting with boys already?"

"DAD!" Kurt groaned.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But I'll see you around, Blaine." Kurt said.

He smiled at me and left with his Dad.

I woke up late at night. I fell asleep on the couch in the commons and woke

up at eight, which was when the Warblers practiced. Nick and Jeff were sitting close

to me, Trent and David were talking to each other, and Mario was sitting by himself.

Sebastian then entered with a snicker and sat on one of the tables.

"I hope you all had a great weekend. Actually, I couldn't really care less. Point

of the matter is exactly a week from now, we should be on our way home cheering

after a win at Sectionals. The only way we will make that dream come true is if we

practice, practice, practice! Now Trent, how has the arrangement process been

coming along?"

Trent shrugged.

"I've been busy, Sebastian."

"Maybe you misunderstand, Trent. This is Sectionals. We have to win!"

"I'll get to it."

Sebastian walked up to Trent menacingly.

"Arrange the song by tomorrow or I will have you expelled from the

Warblers!" Sebastian yelled.

"Yes, Sebastian."

"Excellent."

Sebastian then walked back to the table and rested on it. I then decided to

raise my hand.

"Yes, Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"There's something that I'd like to say." I stated.

"Obviously." Sebastian said.

"I met a boy and I haven't heard him sing but his speaking voice was beautiful

and he said that he's been in glee club before and I was wondering if maybe he could

join the Warblers."

"No one gets in without an audition. That's the rules." David said.

"Then let him audition then." I replied.

"No can do. Sorry, Blaine. Auditions were in August. He missed his chance."

"He just transferred here." I said.

"Why is this boy so important to you, Blaine? Do you have a crush?" Nick

asked.

"No! I just think he could help us win, that's all."

"I say we put to a vote." Jeff said.

"All in favor of letting Blaine's boyfriend audition?" Nick asked.

All of the Warblers rose their hands except for Sebastian.

"He's not my boyfriend. I just met him." Blaine replied.

"The favors have it." Jeff said.

"Whatever. Blaine, tell your little friend that he may audition for the

Warblers tomorrow at four o'clock sharp. If he's even a second late, he will lose his

chance." Sebastian said.

"Thank you. I promise this will be really great for us." I said.

After practice ended, Nick pulled me aside.

"Dude, spill."

"Spill what?" I asked.

"This boy. You couldn't stop talking about him during practice."

"It's nothing, Nick. I just met him. He transferred here. He mentioned that he

in his old school's glee club and I thought he might be interested."

Nick smiled and shook his head.

"You got him an audition right during competition season. You've never done

anything like that for any boy before."

"He said he had a hard time at school. I wanted to just welcome him here."

"Bull shit, Blaine. You like him."

"I do not." I blushed.

"Well, whatever this is, I'm glad. I haven't seen you this happy in months."

I smiled at Nick. I was just about to reply when Kurt walked by. Holy hell.

Those pants he was wearing were so fucking tight. Oh god. Oh no. Fuck! I was really

hard. Nick noticed and chuckled.

"Hi Blaine." He said.

"Hi Kurt." I replied.

"Kurt, is it? My name is Nick. I'm Blaine's friend." Nick said.

"Hi there."

"I'm just going to leave you two alone." Nick said.

Before I could stop him, Nick went away, leaving Kurt and I alone. Kurt

smiled.

"Everyone is so friendly here. I think I'm gonna like it here." He said.

"That's great. I'm glad." I said.

Kurt walked by me and I got a glance of his ass. I was getting even harder

than I was before. How was he fucking real?

"Well I'm all moved in. I'm in room 69. My roommate is Mario. He seems

nice."

"Yeah he's really nice. Hey, Kurt."

Kurt looked at me. Oh god, his eyes.

"You said that you were in glee club at your old school?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, I thought you might be interested in auditioning for ours?"

Kurt blushed.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I mean, I don't know how good I am."

I put a hand on his shoulder. Both of us blushed.

"I'm sure you're great. But I talked to the Warblers and I got you an audition

tomorrow. I know it's sudden but Sectionals is in a week and we would need you to

practice with us as soon as possible."

"Sectionals? As in the Lima sectionals competition?"

"Yes, the very one."

"My old school is competing there."

"Oh. I see. Would you feel awkward competing against them?"

"No. Just a little funny."

"Well, hey Kurt. If you want to audition, come to the Senior Commons a little

before four. If you don't, no worries."

"Okay, thanks Blaine."

I really like it when Kurt says my name. He smiled and then left. I then went

upstairs and got on Facebook. I typed in Kurt's name and found his page. I didn't

want to add him yet because it would seem creepy. I went to his videos and saw one

called Single Ladies. I played it and I immediately got hard. He was fucking dancing

in a tight leotard. I pulled down my pants and stroked my cock while I watched him

dance. Holy hell. It took me only three minutes to cum and I came harder than I've

ever cum before. It was official. I have it bad for Kurt.


	4. Crush

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the lack of updating in such a long time! Rest assured, I will be more prompt. I also am including a little surprise at the end of this episode!

I got out of bed a lot easier today. I guess I was really looking forward to Warbler's

practice. Usually, I don't care so much about it but Kurt is auditioning today. I

got dressed in my uniform and headed to my classes. I honestly couldn't pay

attention in any of them because I couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. Thankfully,

the day went by fast and before I knew it, I was at lunch. Usually, I just ate in the

Senior Commons alone because I liked having my lunch in peace and quiet. Today,

was no exception but I wasn't alone today.

"Hello there."

I looked up. Kurt was smiling at me.

"Hi." I said.

I couldn't help but blush.

"Can I have a seat?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

Kurt sat down and started to eat.

"You don't have to sit with me. I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of other guys

that would want to sit with you."

Kurt looked at me with his beautiful eyes and I felt as though Kurt could see

right through me.

"A lot of the guys were asking about you where you were. They miss you in

there, Blaine."

"Really?"

Kurt nodded.

"Nick told me that you eat in here so I thought I'd join you."

"You don't have to do that."

Kurt smiled.

"I know but I want to. I like talking to you."

Kurt smiled again and I honestly couldn't stop blushing. How was this boy

even real?

"So are you nervous about your audition?" I asked.

"Honestly, yeah I am. But I'm just gonna do the best I can. I picked a good

song and I practiced all of yesterday so I should be fine."

"What song?"

Kurt smirked.

"You're just going to have to wait until this afternoon."

I shifted in my chair as I realized that I was getting hard. Fuck, I hope Kurt

wouldn't see.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great." I added.

"So, tell me about the Warblers. I want to know more about them."

I thought for a moment.

"Well it's our glee club but it's a council, so we don't have a teacher. There's

this guy, Sebastian who runs the council. He's honestly not a very nice guy. But

everyone else is really nice and accepting. Nick's my best friend and Jeff's my

roommate."

"Are any of the guys here gay? I've never met anyone gay and it just would

make me feel better to know that I'm not the only gay guy alive, you know?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, I totally get it. Well yeah actually, Sebastian's gay, I'm gay, Nick's gay,

and we're not so sure about Jeff. David, Wes and Trent are honestly in the minority

being straight."

Kurt laughed.

"Isn't that ironic?"

"Yeah but I like it."

"I do too. I'm glad a hot guy plays for my team." Kurt said with a wink.

"Oh, did you mean Nick?" I asked.

"No, silly," Kurt said as he stood up. "I meant you."

And with that, he walked away. So he thought I was hot? Oh god, what do I

say to that? Should I say something back? Why does Kurt always know exactly

what to say to drive me insane?

"Feeling horny over there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Nick leaning against the door with a

cheesy smile on his face.

"Shut up, Nick." I said.

Nick walked over to me.

"Just admit it. You like Kurt."

"I do not."

"Blaine, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. You've got it bad

for Kurt. That's why you have a huge hard on right now."

I crossed my legs.

"Fine, I like him, okay? But don't you dare tell him."

Nick chuckled.

"Relax, Blaine. I won't tell him. But you should. You guys would be a gorgeous

couple."

"I don't even know if he likes me back."

"He said you were hot, Blaine."

"He was probably just joking."

Nick then sat down next to me.

"You are really selling yourself short here, bud."

"Can we not talk about this anymore? What's going on with you?"

"Fine. Well actually there is something going on with me. Since we're talking

about crushes, there's a guy that I like."

"Oh, who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jeff."

"Oh, really? Have you told him?"

Nick shook his head.

"I don't know if he's gay."

"Well that is important to know."

"Do you think he is?"

"I don't know. I mean he doesn't ever talk about guys."

"Yeah but he doesn't talk about girls either."

"I would try to find out."

"You can't just ask someone what their sexuality is."

"Just try to be subtle."

"I don't know. I guess I'll try. But in the meantime, Kurt is gay and obviously

he wants your cock, so get on that, Blainers."

"Okay you're just being ridiculous. Come on, let's get to class."

I walked out with Nick to head to class.

Sebastian was sitting on the table with his gavel in his hands. He looked out

at the Warblers.

"We have just five days until Sectionals and we still haven't practiced our

lead number yet. Trent, are you going to actually arrange the song like I asked?"

"It's done, Sebastian." Trent said.

"About time. Alright, let's practice it."

I raised my hand.

"What now, Blaine?"

"Remember Kurt? He was going to audition today."

"Well where is he? He was supposed to be here at four."

"It's not four yet." I said.

"Well fine, we'll wait a minute but if Kurt doesn't show up, then he's out."

"I'm here exactly on time." Kurt said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I'll stop the presses." Sebastian snapped.

"That's a good idea. They'll want to hear me sing." Kurt snapped back.

The Warblers chuckled at Kurt's comeback and Sebastian just crossed his

arms.

"Fine. What selection will you be singing for us?"

"Shadow by Britney Spears." Kurt said.

"I've never heard of it." Sebastian said.

"It wasn't a single. But it's my favorite song by her. It reminds me of what

I've gone through."

Trent took Kurt's CD that Kurt gave to him and put it on the CD player. I

watched as Kurt stood in front of the room and sang.

**"You're body's warm but you are not. You give a little, not a lot. You're cool with love until we kiss. You're all I want but not like this. I'm watching you dissapear but you , you were never here. It's only your shadow, never yourself, it's only your shadow, nobody else, it's only your shadow, here in the room, arriving too late, and leaving too soon. And leaving too soon." **

Kurt looked at every Warbler in the eyes as he sang. His voice was truly

gorgeous. Everyone was listening and I couldn't help but wonder what had

happened to Kurt to make him feel this way. I knew that I wanted to find out.

Kurt then stared at Sebastian and delivered the bridge.

**"How can I tell if you meant what you say? You say it out loud but you**

**sound far away. Maybe I had just a glimpse of your osul? The words that your**

**shadow that I saw in the wall. I'm watching you disappear but you, you were **

**never here. It's only your shadow, never yourself, it's only your shadow, **

**nobody else. It's only your shadow, here in the room, arriving too late, **

**and leaving too soon." **

Everyone clapped as Kurt finished his performance. He was amazing even

Sebastian was impressed.

"Very well, Kurt. We'll let you know if you made it by tomorrow morning.

You may go."

"Thank you."

Kurt left the room.

"Will you all excuse me for a moment?" I asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Hurry back." Sebastian demanded.

I walked out of the room and spotted Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" I said.

Kurt turned around.

"Hi Blaine. What are you doing out of practice?"

"I just wanted to say that you did an amazing job. You are definitely in!"

"They said they'd tell me tomorrow."

"He just had to say that. Honestly, everyone loved you."

Kurt blushed.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"You were amazing. I honestly was curious about your song and why you

picked it. It was really gorgeous but I-I guess I was just wondering how you felt

you related to it."

"Come to my room tonight and I'll tell you about it, stud." Kurt said.

And with that, he walked up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile.

"BLAINE!"

I turned around.

"Going to the bathroom, really? Did you pee in the hallway?"

"I was on my way there, Sebastian."

"Save it. You were talking to the new kid."

"I'm sorry. I'll go back to practice now."

"Actually, Trent is still finalizing the arrangement. I have a better idea for

you."

Sebastian then grabbed my hair and shoved me against the stairwell.

"No, I don't want to." I said.

"I'm sorry? Are you refusing your leader?"

"No, I just, I like someone else."

"This isn't about crushes, Blaine. This is about sex. Now, suck my dick."

"In public?"

"Get over it."

He shoved me onto my knees and then pulled his cock out of his pants. He

then fucked my mouth, causing me to choke.

"That's right. Choke on that big cock, you cock slut." He said.

I grabbed and stroked his cock, licking as much as I could. I then sucked

his balls, lightly feeling them in my fingers. He then grabbed my hair and threw

me onto the floor. He took my pants off and spanked my ass.

"That's for defying me. Don't do it again, got that little bitch?"

"Yes, master." I said.

"Good boy." He replied.

Sebastian then shoved his cock in the air and smacked it on my face. I

started sucking on it again and then Sebastian groaned and he shot his cum in my

mouth, I swallowed all of it.

"I think we're going to have to do that again tonight." Sebastian said.

"I can't tonight."

"Did you just say no to me?"

"Please, I have plans tonight."

"Let me guess. With the new boy?"

"Yes, please. I promised him."

"Nope. I want your ass tonight. You're just going to have to tell gay face that

he's not going to get to see you tonight."

"But Sebastian –"

"No butts, except for yours with my dick in it. You do not want to defy me,

Blaine Anderson."

And with that, he left me alone. What the fuck was I gonna do?

And the special treat I promised:

The next two chapters:

I Miss You:

Rachel and Mercedes visit Kurt and tell them how much they miss him. Mercedes tells Blaine that he's obvious about his feelings for Kurt and should just ask him out. And Blaine finds out a shocking secret about Mario.

Expected release: February 15th

The One That Got Away:

It's Sectionals and The Warblers are going head to head with New Directions but tension is in the air when Kurt finds out something about Blaine. Also, a shocking kiss happens that leads to heartbreak.

Expected release: February 19th


	5. I Miss You

A/N: My apologies for the delay. I realize this didn't come out when I said it would. Regardless, the fic is still alive. I promise.

I had a decision to make here. I could either hang out with Kurt like I

promised or I could have a sexfest with Sebastian. While I had promised Kurt,

I knew Sebastian would have a fit with me if I didn't give him what he wanted.

Sebastian had taken my phone and I could only get it back if I fucked him.

I was hoping to break it off with Kurt gently but since I couldn't text him, I

was hoping to see him in person. Thankfully, I saw him in the showers or I guess

maybe it was more of a curse than a blessing. Dalton had individual showers but

it also had group showers for athletic teams. As a gay man, I enjoy going into the

showers from time to time to check out the guys. Today, Jeff was in the shower in

my room and I really wanted to shower so I walked in. Kurt was there, completely

naked. I tried to not look as I got naked. I didn't want Kurt to see me hard.

"Hi Blaine." He said to me.

"Hi Kurt." I said.

I tried to face away from him so he wouldn't see my dick which was

already semi-hard.

"I'm excited to see you later tonight."

"Actually, Kurt. I have a lot of homework to do tonight. I'm sorry I can't."

"Oh, that's okay. We can reschedule?"

"Of course."

There was a pause for a moment. I was washing my body and I was getting

really hard.

"Blaine, why won't you look at me?"

"Oh, I just-I just wanted to give you your space."

"I don't need that much space. Come on over here, I wanna talk."

"Kurt, I mean you know we're both you know naked?"

"I was on the football team, I'm used to that."

I got even harder when he said that. Kurt then walked over to me and

then giggled.

"Oh I see."

I immediately turned red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"You do seem to be very aroused whenever I'm around."

I blushed again.

"I don't want you to feel awkward. I can't help it."

"Why is that a bad thing? It is natural."

Kurt then smiled at me and then he kissed me. I groaned. Kurt gave me

a wink and then dropped to his knees and sucked my dick. I almost came right

there. Kurt was so talented. He knew exactly where to go to get me going.

"Do you like that Blaine?"

"Yes, please don't stop." I whined.

"Yeah, have you been waiting for me to suck your dick?"

"God, since we first met, I wanted you."

Kurt rubbed my hard on causing me to groan in reply. He then turned my

body around and spanked me.

"Do you want me to dominate you?"

"Yes, Kurt please."

Kurt spanked me again, even harder this time.

"You've been very naughty, Blaine. Time to get punished."

I whimpered as Kurt spanked me again. Fuck, he was good at that.

"Blaine."

I groaned.

"Blaine."

"Oh Kurt, yeah just like that."

"BLAINE!"

I woke up. I saw Jeff, looking at me with a smirk on his face. Oh, fuck.

I was just dreaming.

"Jeff, what happened?"

"You were having a sex dream about Kurt. I would have let you keep

dreaming but Sebastian told me to tell you that he needed to see you in a few

hours and Kurt also texted you and asked if you could meet him in the Senior

Commons."

"Wait Kurt did? What time?"

"A minute ago."

I rolled over and grabbed my phone.

**Kurt: Hey Blaine. I was wondering if you could come to the Senior **

**Commons now. I know you're busy but it would mean a lot to me. I have**

**some friends here I want you to meet. **

I quickly threw my clothes on.

"I have to say Blaine, you have it bad for Kurt."

"What did you hear or see?"

"Well for starters you're hard as a rock."

I looked down and sure enough, I was.

"Secondly, you kept moaning Kurt's name over and over again. You

started asking to be spanked."

I blushed. Why did he have to hear that?

"Can you please not say anything? I'm so embarrassed."

"I won't say anything. But seriously, you need to ask Kurt out. I mean,

maybe not at the spanking stage yet but as a boyfriend. It's obvious you like

him."

"I don't know. I'm gonna go. I'll see you."

I walked downstairs and went into the Senior Commons. I saw Kurt

talking to two girls. One of them was dark-skinned and the other was light-

skinned.

"Blaine! Hi!" Kurt said.

"Hi there." I said.

I walked over to them and sat next to Kurt.

"This is Rachel and this is Mercedes."

"Well hello there." Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you. Kurt's told us so much about you."

Kurt blushed as Mercedes said that.

"Did he? All good, I hope."

"Yes."

"So I hear that you're one of the lead singers here. Let me just say that

you had better practice a lot if you want to even compete with me."

"Rachel, knock it off! Sorry, she's very over competitive." Mercedes said.

"We're not worried about Sectionals. We're all set." Blaine replied.

Rachel crossed her arms.

"Well, having Kurt on your team is definitely an asset." Mercedes said.

"Yes, I'll agree. We miss him very much." Rachel replied.

"I miss you guys too." Kurt said.

"Rest assured, the Warblers think Kurt is great." Blaine replied.

Blaine winked at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back.

"Well I need to use the restroom. Rachel, come with me." Kurt said.

Rachel got up, frowned at Blaine and walked away with Kurt.

"Okay, Anderson. You need to ask Kurt out already."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, you're so obvious. The way you look at Kurt, the way you flirt

with him, the way you check him out. You're totally into him. Just ask him out."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Warbler. It's so obvious you want my boy, Kurt. So

ask him out. He definitely plays for your team and I'm sure he'll say yes."

"What if he doesn't? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I'm pretty sure Kurt likes you too. And even he doesn't, he's understanding."

Kurt and Rachel returned.

"So I was actually thinking of going out with Rachel and Mercedes tonight

for dinner. Is it okay if we reschedule our hang out for tonight, Blaine?"

Oh thank god.

"Sure thing, Kurt. Have fun. It was nice meeting you two."

I waved to the girls and then walked away. I went back up to my room

when I felt arms wrap around my body. I was thrown onto a bed on all fours.

"Took about enough time for you to show up, cock slut."

It was Sebastian. Oh, well. Might as well get this over with.

"Hi Sebastian."

Sebastian smacked my ass.

"Wrong. I am your master. Got it?"

"Yes, master."

"Good little bitch. Now, tonight I decided to bring a few other Warblers

to join in the festivities. I brought Nick with me to help play with you and

Mario is going to watch."

I saw Nick right behind Sebastian and Mario who was rubbing himself.

"Okay."

"Now strip."

I did as I was told, removing my shirt and my pants until I was fully naked.

Sebastian grabbed my neck and slammed his cock in my mouth. He thrusted his

hips back and forth, which caused his dick to choke me as I sucked on it. I then

felt fingers jamming into my ass which I assumed must have been Nick's. I

spent several minutes sucking Sebastian's cock before he finally pulled out.

"Now beg for my dick."

"Sebastian, please fuck me with that big cock."

"Yeah, you want that dick in your asshole?"

"Oh, please fill me up with it."

Sebastian got behind me and lined up his cock with my hole. He then

quickly inserted his penis inside of me. I tried to stifle my groans but it did hurt

a bit. I was then alarmed when Nick quickly stuck his cock inside of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. Sebastian told me to be rough." Nick whispered.

I started to relax more and enjoy the pleasure that Sebastian's penis gave

me. As I relaxed, Sebastian went faster. Nick yelled and came in my throat while

Sebastian yelled and came in my ass. I swallowed Nick's cum and smiled.

"That was great." I said.

"I'm glad. Now get the hell out." Sebastian snapped.

I walked out. I noticed Mario was gone too. I walked into the bathroom

and gasped. Mario had his pants down but there was no penis there.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Mario? What the hell? You're a girl?" I asked.

She quickly closed the door and put a hand on my mouth.

"Yes, okay I'm a girl. My name is Maria. Please don't tell anyone."

"Have you been pretending to be a boy this whole time?"

Maria nodded.

"Why?"

"I had to get into Dalton. And the only way I could do that was by being

a boy."

"Why did you have to go to Dalton?"

Maria looked at me and then turned away.

"I just wanted to get away from my old school and I came here with my

brother and he wasn't interested in coming but I loved it here. I loved how nice

everyone was, how accepting they were. I wasn't used to that at a school. So I

decided that I would enroll my brother here and I would just take his place. My

parents don't suspect a thing and neither does the school. So please promise me

you won't tell."

"I won't tell. I just am curious about Sebastian. I mean he has sex with

practically every guy at this school, how did you avoid that?"

"I told him I had an STD. It worked well. But sometimes he invites me

to watch. You were really hot in there."

"So were you fingering yourself in there?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable but it was so hot."

"No worries at all."

"Okay, great."

I smiled at her and then left. I went back to my room and collapsed on

the bed. What a day!


	6. The One That Got Away

A/N: Again my apologies for this lateness. I'll try to be better this time. Anyway, this is the finale of part one. I think there will be some shockers in this one.

"Kurt."

He turned around and looked at me with the smile I knew so well.

"Yes, Blaine?" He asked with his angelic voice.

Here it was. I was just gonna say this.

"Kurt, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

I was going to ask him out. Really I was going to. But I just got nervous.

I couldn't even speak. I was all tongue-tied.

"Would you maybe want to grab dinner with me tonight?" I asked.

Kurt looked disappointed.

"Oh, sure that sounds good."

Kurt then smiled and walked away. Before I could even think about it,

I felt two sets of arms pull me. I realized it was Nick and Jeff and I was pulled

into Nick and Kurt's room.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Nick asked.

"Seriously fucking stupid." Jeff added.

"Did you listen in on me?" I asked.

"No shit, stupid. We're you're friends, of course we're going to violate

your privacy." Nick said.

I walked past the two boys and sat on Nick's bed and put my face in

my hands. I then felt Nick put his hands on my shoulders.

"I blew it Nick. I could have asked him out but I chickened out."

"It's okay. You didn't blow it. You can ask him out another time."

"I just really want to be with him."

I then started to cry and Nick gave me a hug while Jeff gave me a smile.

I don't know why I cried then but I just really wanted to be with him. I think

I'm in love with him even though we just met. I just really feel like he's the

one.

"You can ask him out before we go on stage or maybe after?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm never gonna get the courage to do it."

"If you never take the risk, you'll never know." Jeff said.

Nick then looked at Jeff for a moment before turning to me.

"I'm just gonna go. Thanks for talking guys." I said.

I then walked outside the door. Once again, I felt tugging. I saw Sebastian.

"There you are, my little slut." He said.

"Sebastian, this isn't a good time for me." I said.

Sebastian snorted.

"Not a good time? I'm sorry you don't refuse me ever."

I didn't want a fight and I could use a good fuck. I would just close my eyes

and pretend that he was Kurt. That got me off fast. Sebastian grabbed me and

we went into his room. I got down on my knees and sucked his cock, making sure

to deep throat the entire organ in my mouth. I choked on it a little which made

Sebastian groan with pleasure. I then imagined that I was sucking Kurt's cock

and then I really started getting hard. I imagined hearing Kurt groan, seeing

him quiver with pleasure. Sebastian then told me to get on all fours with my

ass facing him. He fingered me which I always enjoyed but I imagined Kurt

sticking his manicured fingers in my hole, stretching me out. It was even

better thinking about Kurt. Sebastian then put his cock in me and fucked me.

At first, I thought it was decent but when I thought about Kurt fucking me,

I practically lost it. God, I wanted to have sex with Kurt. He was so hot.

I was just about to orgasm thinking of Kurt, when the door opened. Sebastian

stopped fucking me and turned to see who it was. I also turned around.

"I was just here to go to dinner with you. I'm sorry." Kurt said in

a broken voice.

He then slammed the door shut and ran away and I could hear him

crying. I immediately shoved Sebastian away, grabbed a night robe and

ran after Kurt calling his name. But he ignored me and locked himself

in his room. I tried to call to him but it was no use. I went back to my

room and cried myself to sleep.

Today was the big day. It was Sectionals. All I could think about was Kurt.

I really fucked it up. Kurt would never go for me now. Now that he knew that

I was having sex with Sebastian. He might think we're dating and I won't ever

have the chance to correct him. He won't talk to me and I don't think he ever will.

I was about to go into the choir room when Nick stopped me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Now isn't a good time, Nick." I replied.

"Please I need to talk to someone."

I nodded for him to go on.

"I told Jeff that I like him." Nick said.

"You did?"

He nodded.

"What Jeff said about taking the risk really made sense."

"Well what happened?"

"He's straight, Blaine. Not even bisexual. Just straight. I have no chance."

"I'm sorry, Nick."

"I love him and now I just have to give all of that up."

Nick looked at me for a moment and then walked away. So it looked like

everything was a big mess today. I walked into the choir room and sat by

myself. Sebastian smacked his gavel and looked at me.

"The buses are all outside ready to go for us. But I would like to make

one little comment. I have decided to make our rendition of Katy Perry's

The One That Got Away in a duet. I would like to sing it with Blaine. I know

he knows the song well so it won't be a problem."

I knew that Sebastian only decided to include me to anger Kurt but it

was working. Kurt looked very upset about this. I wanted to tell Sebastian

that I couldn't sing with him but I didn't have any words to say right now.

I got up with the rest of the Warblers and got onto the bus. The bus ride was very

silent. Everyone could feel the tension and the hearbreak in the air. After many

hours of that, we finally arrived to Sectionals. I walked with Nick and Jeff towards

backstage. There was an old choir performing a song called The Living Years, they

were very cute. After their song finished, Sebastian grabbed me by the arm and lead

me on stage. The spotlight was shining on me and I did my best to smile but I was

bad at faking. Sebastian started the song and circled around me. All I could think

about was Kurt.

"**Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof, talk about our **

**future like we had a clue. Never planned that one day I'd be losing you," Sebastian sang. **

** "In another life, I would be your boy. We kept full of promises be us against the world. In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away." I sang. **

I looked at Kurt as I sang that. Kurt wasn't looking at me, of course but I hope

that he knew that I was thinking about him. I wasn't thinking about Sebastian and I

never will think about Sebastian. Kurt is the only boy I'll ever want. Before I knew it,

the song was over and I heard applause. I took a bow with Sebastian and then sat

down with the rest of the Warblers. Kurt's old show choir performed but I couldn't

focus on their performance. My interest was only Kurt. After several moments, we

were all back on stage. The announcer came out and said thank you to the sponsors.

Then after a brief moment, the announcer announced that the New Directions and

the Warblers were the winners of the competition. Everything was just a big blur to

me. The Warblers celebrated and New Directions celebrated. I could see that Kurt

had very little interest just like I did. The Warblers were all headed back to the

hotel room to have a party but Kurt decided to go to the after-party with New

Directions. When I heard that Kurt left, I decided to not go to the party and to just

go back to my room.

When I got back to my room, I closed my eyes and went immediately to sleep.

When I woke up, I saw I had a text from Mercedes, Kurt's friend. I read it and

immediately broke down.

**Mercedes: Missed your chance, Blaine. Kurt is now taken. **


End file.
